Katarina's Adventure
by VanillaLattee
Summary: What happens when Katarina gets captured in Demacia? Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Garen x Kat

Talon whipped out his shining blades shredding the Demacian guards, showering their leader in blood, then Katarina plunged a dagger into her target, finishing the Demacian leader off with a hurricane of steel. Garen's yell could be heard throughout the whole city as he charged into Talon with his gigantic sword, "DEMACIAAAAA!" he cried, cracking him over the head with it, he turned to Kat who tried to shunpo away but could not find a target. He snatched her and carried her away as she struggled helplessly to escape his huge muscled arms. Crying for her lost stepbrother she was thrown away in a Demacian prison.

Talon was alone, injured and frightened on the rooftop, he had no clue where Kat had gone, she wouldn't leave him to die, would she? He picked himself off the ground, and snuck out of Demacia in search of her.

Kat was alone in the dungeon, listening to the faint echo of _drip, drip, drip_. This was not where she wanted to be, still worrying about Talon, Garen came to greet his guest. "So you killed my father" he started… Katarina felt slight sympathy for him, but she did what she had to do. "You will pay for your mistake" he continued, his voice layered with steel. He looked up at Kat, noticing her smooth skin and blood red hair. Katarina saw his mesmerized look and decided to take advantage of the situation.

"You like what you see?" She asked with a mischevious grin on her face.

"Oh yeah," replied Garen, his mind already clouded with lust, his father forgotten.. He unlocked the door to Kat's cell and ripped off his shirt, a tent already forming in his pants. Kat noticed this and pressed herself against him, her abdomen brushing against his erect member.

Garen's cock was begging to be free, Kat slowly moved down his body and undid his pants, and yelped in surprise as his thick 8 inch member smacked her chin. She cupped his balls in one hand and slowly worked her way up his dick with her tongue, Garen moaning in response. The redhead set to work on his tip, her tongue circling his rim, then dove down to devour his cock. Garen moaned in pleasure as his tip brushed against the back of her throat.

"Yes Kat… Don't stop"

Katarina resumed with her intense blowjob, her tongue tracing the veins of his foreskin, bobbing up and down rapidly on his tip then eagerly deepthroating him. But Kat was getting tired, she slowly pulled her lips off of his tip with a popping sound and smiled shyly at Garen, a thick stream of saliva still connecting her to his tip. Garen knew she was exhausted but he wanted more, needed more. He pulled Katarina to her her feet and undid her leather bra, revealing her erect nipples to the moist ce air. Bending over, he feasted on one while teasing the other with his thumb, erecting load moans from Kat. His remaining hand wandered down her back to her tight butt, which was now scarely covered by a black lace thong.

Kat was lost in a sea of pleasure as he feasted upon her large melons, and now she too wanted more.

"Garen.." She panted "I want you inside me"

He was too happy to oblige. He laid her down on the cells surprisingly cushy bed and took off her thong, revealed her lubed pussy.

"Are you ready Kat?" he asked teasingly, his tip rubbing against her soft folds.

"YES! TAKE ME GAREN!" She yelled lost in a sea of lust.

He plunged inside of her, not caring about pace and starting thrusting into her. He was mesmerized by her large breasts bouncing up and down every time her thrusted into her, he was quickly nearing his climax, the feeling of his balls slapping against her ass only heightening his lust. Kat's moans were becoming louder and louder until she yelled

"FUCK ME HARDER GAREN! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" He felt her tight walls constricting his large member.

Then a torrent of her liquids washed out of her, staining the bed and Garen's legs. Kat realized that Garen too was about to climax, his dick slowly expanding inside of her, bringing more pleasure to them both. Then Garen yelled "DEMACIAA!" as he pulled out, shooting ropes of cum all over her tits and stomach.

His yell reminded the Sinister Blade why she had done this in the first place. Quick as lightning she snatched the key he used to open the cell door, her clothes and bolted out of the cell, locking it behind her. Leaving Garen trapped in the cell she hastily left the city-state to return to Noxus. Sinister Blade indeed…

_Thanks for reading! This is my first lemon ever and I am open too all criticism! I hope you enjoyed it and I am accepting pairing for future lemons._


	2. Chapter 2

Kat x Talon

Kat was finally back home in the Du Couteau mansion. She thought Garen had killed Talon, and thus hadn't informed him of her return. After escaping from Demacia's clutches she had spent most of her time weeping and withdrawn, which is very unlike her. Witnessing Talon 'die' had made Kat realize how much he really meant to her.

Meanwhile, Talon was trying to revise his opinion of his step sister, still thinking that she had left him to die, he strolled aimlessly through the halls of the mansion. Upon hearing sobs from Katarina chambers he knocked tentatively on her door.

"Come in" replied a sad, choppy voice.

Kat looked up and she saw it was Talon who had knocked.

"TALON!" She cried and flung herself into his arms, much to Talons surprise.

"I thought you died!" She said to the surprised look on his face.

"I thought you left me" He replied, still holding her. A small smile appearing on his lips.

Kat lead him to one of the chairs in her room and left to fetch some wine. When she returned she was still grinning from the discovery that her step brother had survived. She poured two glasses of wine and they spent the night drinking and talking by the fire.

As they talked, Katarina discovered how much it hurt him when he thought she left him and in turn told Talon about why she was so depressed when he had knocked. It was nearing the end of the night and Katarina was feeling tipsy. Her mind was clouded by alcohol and she decided she wanted him.

Katarina 'accidentally' spilt her wine. Talon watched as she bent over positioning her perfect ass right in front him, teasing him. It took all of his willpower not to grab it. Talon's 8 inches were getting hard, though he tried desperately to hide it. Kat noticed this and his erection as she back sat down.

"So how's your love life Talon?"

"Nobody special right now, yourself?"

"There's only 1 special person in my life.." She purred, sitting on his lap, bending his erection and whispered in his ear "you…"

Talon was stunned. This was girl he'd grown up with, his adopted sister. He'd always admired her but never thought this would happen! But from the moment she bent over he knew what he wanted.. Her.

Talon breathed in her wonderful scent of roses, cotton candy, and blood. Katarina looked him in the eye as she slowly started gyrating her hips. Still looking each other in eye he placed his hands on her ribs and slowly made his way to her flawless rear, giving both cheeks a squeeze.

"I love you Talon" she breathed

Then she whipped out in a flurry of steel, leaving both of them completely naked, still gyrating her hips on his genitals.

Talon decided to take the lead. Kat wrapped her legs around his waist, then to her surprise he stood up, Kat instinctively putting her hands on his shoulders.

He slipped his thick member into Kat already soaking cavern, and started slowly moving her up and down it.

"Uuh you're so big Talonn" she moaned

Now Talon was thrusting into as she came down, ramming her pussy with gravity's help.

Kat laughed as Talon tossed her on the bed then moaned when he started eating her out. Kat crawled around and started sucking Talon off at the same time, bringing them both pleasure. All of a sudden, Talon flipped kat over and grabbed her ass, kneading the Assassins cheeks.

"You like that?" She asked mischievously

Talon nodded, but he was tired of the foreplay. He slowly inserted his large girth into her tiny little pussy, pumping slowly. He picked up pace, Kat moaning in response. A slapping sound could be heard across the room as he rammed into her ass again and again. He grabbed Kat's hair and started pulling her into his thrust, her moans becoming louder.

"Unh T-talon st-stop please, i-it's too rough" She begged.

Talon let go of her scarlet locks and instead started slapping her ass, adding even more slaps to the symphony of sound coming from the couple.

"T-Talon I'm c-c-cumming!" Talon kept thrusting as Kat's tight walls became even tighter. He pulled out just as a wave of her fluids rushed out of her. Talon slapped her ass one last time before turning her around.

"Titfuck?" He asked

Kat dropped to her knees and surrounded Talons large member with her D sized breasts, Talon thrusting between them. His cock started poking her chin at the end of each thrust so she opened her mouth, Talon was grunting now as she sucked and licked his tip at the end of every thrust.

"I'm gonna cum Kat" he grunted quickly

This is what Kat had been waiting for. She wanted to taste him so badly. Talon wanted to abuse his little sister just a little more though. In one quick motion he grabbed her hair and forced his cock into her throat, covering the sides of her throat in sticky cum.

Please review! Reviews fuel me and keep me going! If you liked PLEASE leave a review behind saying so, it really helps! Follow me for more Lemons and I do take suggestions!


End file.
